


Kokichi Brings Back Vine

by Derpboom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Balloons, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone needs to stop, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gay Pride, Gets better as you read, Halloween, He is to be legally called Kork now, I gave up spelling Korekiyo after the first time, Kaito is trying his best, Korekiyo is dead inside, Memes, Nobody wants to go to Rantaro's tea party, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi's Birthday, Rantaro is best big brother, Rantaro needs to stop, Shuichi memes, Slow To Update, There's a car now, Tojo is Concerned™, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vines, hopefully, i need to stop, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpboom/pseuds/Derpboom
Summary: Kokichi and the rest of NDRV3 cast recreating Vines. The most crack-ish thing I've written so far, so enjoy it.





	1. In the Beginning

Kokichi snickered as he peeked around the doorway into the dining hall, checking to make sure everyone was present. Counting to himself, he nodded in satisfaction as everyone was in fact, present.

He slipped his Monopad out of his pocket, opening the camera function that he had begged Monokuma to add. Hitting record, Kokichi began to whisper.

“What is UP everybody? It's ya boi Kokichi, back with another Minecraft video-” Snickering, Kokichi cut himself off and stopped the recording, giggling softly. Composing himself once more, he hit record once more, preparing for what he came to do.

“This is how I enter my house.” Through the camera, Kokichi's leg could be seen rearing back, before kicking the door as hard as he could, slamming it open and scaring everyone inside.

“KOKICHI WHAT THE FU-” Kaito started, but was cut off by Rantaro, who had noticed the Monopad in his hands.

“Why do you have my stuff?!” Rantaro yelled, swiftly standing as he spoke, causing the group to stare at him in confusion.

If it would be possible, Kokichi's grin would have spread wider. Unfortunately, he was already busy trying to keep the camera from shaking too badly. “FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY!” He screeched back, barely containing his laughter and holding his middle finger in front of the camera. Rantaro gasped in obviously dramatic offense, bringing his hands to his chest and pretending to faint.

Across the table, Shuichi suddenly whirled around, making Kaede jump from the unexpected motion.

Appearing to be steadying his nerves, Shuichi took a deep breath, before shocking the group.

“THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T F U C K I N G LOVE YOU!” He yelled, slamming one hand on the table and pointing at the camera with the other [NO THAT'S WRONG].

Kokichi lost it. He tumbled to the floor, wheezing so hard Tojo almost went to check on him. The camera cut off, but not before Kaito began to speak again.

“Seriously guys, what the fuc-”

*CLICK*


	2. Mooooommm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gets Tojo to Vine. Rantaro is fuckin DEAD.
> 
> This was based off of SHSL Fandom Trash 's suggestions. Here you go! I hope you enjoy.

“Heeey! Mom! Hey hey heyyyyy! Mooom! I have a request!” Kokichi called, zipping around a corner and screeching to a halt right before he would have collided with the wall. Tojo paused, looking up from the floor she had just been sweeping.

“What is it Kokichi? And I told you not to call me mom.”

“Whatever Mom! Anyways, what I want is-” He leaned over and began whispering in Tojo's ear. When he finished, Kokichi stepped back, mischievous grin in place and hands clasped innocently behind his back. “Soooo??? Will you??? Please please pleeeeease??? Saihara-chan already agreed to help with the other half!”

Tojo smiled in amusement. “As you wish.”

~~~~~~timeskip and pov change to video being recorded~~~~~~

This time, the camera had been placed discreetly in the corner of the dining hall, angled so everyone's faces were visible. Gathered around the table, everyone was chatting about stuff.

Kokichi came in last, spotting Rantaro and making a beeline towards his seat.

“Come on down to the dining hall, they have a new thing called free- *wheeze* FrEe ShAvAcAdO!”

Rantaro and Shuichi both let out a snort as the rest sighed, already used to Kokichi's antics. They slowly went back to their conversations as Kokichi sat down, winking in Saihara's direction.

This chatter lasted only a few more seconds before Tojo swept in from the kitchen, slamming her hands on the table and causing everyone to jump.

“Why aren't the dishes in alphabetical order?!” she demanded, making Kokichi giggle. Rantaro flat out laughed and Shuichi almost choked on his drink, coughing as he choked out a response.

“What does that even mean?!” he gagged out, trying to cover his own laughter.

“That's it.” Tojo declared, staring down Shuichi with the Disappointed Mom Face™. “That's a time out.”

“Get on top of the fridge.” She demanded.

Shuichi shot out of his seat, luring Kokichi and Rantaro into another round of wheezy laughter. “What?! Why??!” He cried dramatically, faking offense.

“I don't care. Get on top of the fridge!” Tojo demanded, expression shifting to one of amusement. Shuichi then whirled around, exaggeratedly stomping towards the kitchen.

“THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING N I G H T M A R E!” He screeched, and down went Rantaro, who fell out of his chair and was now cry laughing on the floor.

Kokichi stumbled over to the Monopad and grabbed it, laughing as he struggled to make his way into the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Kokichi pans the camera upwards to reveal Shuichi, in all his emo glory, ACTUALLY crouching on top of the fridge.

Noticing the camera, Shuichi let out one last screech. “It'S nOt A pHaSe MoM!”

Kokichi lost it, dropping the Monopad on to the kitchen floor.

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol here you go. This was a trip to write. Make sure to leave me more suggestions in the comments for future chapters!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> K thnks by


	3. Kokichi's in Treble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gets Kaede to join the meme squad. Nuff said.

The camera pans over to face Kaede and Kokichi, sitting in front of the piano in the Music Research Lab. The two seemed to be arguing about something, and by the look on his face, Kokichi was winning.

With a sigh, Kaede gave in. Kokichi grinned, spinning around and motioning the cameraman closer.

Looking dead inside, Kaede groaned before playing a few cords as she spoke.

“Is there anything better than pussy? Yes. A really good book.”

A snort came from behind the camera, and Kokichi snickered in victory. “Now do the other one!” He insisted, shaking Kaede's shoulders.

“After this will you leave me alone?” She asked, eyeing the camera again warily. “I just have to play the song and you'll leave me alone?”

Thumbs up from behind the camera. Vigorous nodding from Kokichi as he stood, perching on top of the bench.

Kaede sighed and turned to the piano once more. What she missed was Kokichi winking at the camera and slowly lifting his leg.

*DUN DUN DUNDUNDUN DUNDUNDUN DUNDUNDUN*

“SAIL!” Hollered Kokichi, drop kicking the piano keys. Kaede yanked her hands back, seemingly frozen in shock as Kokichi jumped down and started sprinting away.

“Run Shumai run!” Kokichi yelled, grabbing Shuichi's hand as it dropped from the Monopad, his other hand gripping the tablet tightly. Snapping out of her shock, Kaede was quick to give chase.

“GODDAMIT KOKICHI! GET BACK HERE!”

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching vine comps all day and these were the ones that stuck out. Sue me.
> 
> Comment any other Vines or characters that you wanna see and I'll try my best.
> 
> Kudos and constructive criticism welcome! Thanks for reading!
> 
> K thnks by


	4. IDK what to call this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rantaro in this one was inspired by a Danganronpa panel I watched recently. You're welcome.
> 
> This chapter came from RandomPerson 's last suggestion.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The group was standing in one of the many deserted hallways of the school. Shuichi was once more behind the camera, preparing to record the scene in front of him.

Kokichi had somehow managed to rope Kaito and Maki into his latest scheme, Rantaro tagging along because MEMES. Shuichi assumed Maki had been blackmailed or bribed into participating, and Kaito only needed to hear that his sidekicks were hanging out with Kokichi to get him to play along.

Kokichi and Kaito were standing on one end of the hall, and Maki and Rantaro were on the other. Getting an OK sign from Kokichi, Shuichi began to record.

“But I just want you for my own.” Kaito sang, slowly striding forward and stretching out a hand towards Maki. Kokichi popped up behind Kaito, acting like a backup singer by snapping and singing a few “Oooooo”s.

“Please leave me the fuck alone.” Maki replied, stepping back slightly. Rantaro popped up behind her, snapping along and doing the “Oooooo”s with Kokichi.

Laughing, Kaito stepped forward again. “Come on Maki Roll!”

“Do you wanna die?”

Apparently Rantaro couldn't control his mouth and stop himself. “Yaas daddy!”

Everyone paused to process what had just been said. First to realize what he said, Rantaro quickly bolted down the hall, sprinting for his life. Maki was fast to follow, snapping out almost as quickly.

“GET BACK HERE!”

“YoU'rE nOt My DaD!”

Kokichi snickered evilly. “YoU bEtTeR sToP!” He called, watching the two disappear around the corner.

Saihara let out a quiet snort, and the camera dropped down, but not before it caught the sheer bewilderment on Kaito's face. There was a blood curdling screech from around the corner.

“What the fu-”

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit wrote this one as soon as I saw the comment, but held off on posting it until today because I'm lazy.
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos and comment your suggestions for future chapters!
> 
> K thnks by


	5. Are those helium balloons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi found balloons. Everyone is worried about Saihara. Same old same old.

“Shumai! Shumai! Look what I got!” Kokichi screeched excitedly, slamming the detective's door open, causing him to jump.

Shuichi spun around, cautiously eying the packet in Kokichi's hand. “Are those helium balloons?”

“Right idea, wrong vine.” Kokichi snickered. “Come on! Let's do it outside!”

~~~~~~~~~timeskip because I look like a burnt chicken nugget (not really I'm just lazy)~~~~~~~~

In the courtyard, Shuichi and Kokichi were laughing as Kaede walked away gripping a balloon, a bewildered and somewhat worried look on her face. Kokichi was holding the camera this time, insisting it would be funnier if Shuichi was saying the line.

He had been right. Almost everyone they gave a balloon to reacted beautifully, but the two still hadn't gotten the reaction they wanted yet.

Looking around for another target, Kokichi spotted Ryoma wandering aimlessly, gazing down at the ground. “Shumai! Target acquired, 2 o clock!”

Lifting the camera, Kokichi watched as Shuichi walked over to Ryoma and handed him a balloon, saying “I have no soul. Have a nice day!”

“I don't have one either.” Ryoma responded off-handedly, causing Shuichi to laugh and Kokichi to whoop in victory, almost losing his grip on the Monopad.

Shooting them a small grin and a half-hearted wave, Ryoma wandered off, leaving the two alone again. Giggling in victory, Kokichi aimed the camera at Shuichi once more.

“Have anything else to say, Shumai?”

Shuichi hastily straightened out, plastering on a sad face before responding.

“Just remember, nobody will be able to hate you more than you already hate yourself.”

Kokichi choked in surprise, cutting off the camera as he laughed, but not before catching the smug grin Saihara was sporting.

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> *Finding Rantaro's body in Chapter 1*
> 
> Kokichi: Ms.Keisha? Ms.Keisha? Oh my fuckin god she fuckin dead.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Anyways as always, feel free to comment characters and suggestions for me to do next. I was literally watching vine compilations all night last night and making a list of ones I might want to use.
> 
> I have no life.
> 
> Almost forgot, I am on the Danganronpa Amino w/ the same username if you guys wanna follow me on there k that's it.
> 
> K thnks by


	6. Rantaro, Is That A Weed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half crack, half inspired by my little brother today. Enjoy.

Kokichi leaned around a tree, looking both ways before aiming the camera at Shuichi and Rantaro, who were sitting in the grass of the courtyard and chatting. Snickering, Kokichi snuck up behind them, stopping a few feet away.

Completely unaware, the two kept talking, Rantaro picking at the grass and Shuichi fiddling with his hat. Absentmindedly, Rantaro picked a flower to examine it, and that's when Kokichi struck.

"Chris! Is that a weed?!" He shrieked, making himself known and causing Saihara to flinch slightly. Chuckling, Rantaro held raised the flower to look at it closely.

"No it's a-"

"I'm calling the police!" Kokichi yelled, sprinting towards the dining hall and snatching Shuichi's hat as he passed.

"Give it back!" Shuichi yelled, giving chase. Rantaro just laughed and followed at a more sedate pace.

Once Rantaro reached the dining hall, he heard a few short beeps come from the kitchen. Spotting Korekiyo at the table, Rantaro motioned for him to follow before moving to the door. Seemingly amused, Kork complied.

 

Poking his head in the doorway, Rantaro watched as Monokuma fell down from the ceiling, drawing twin screams of shock from the pair.

"911 what's your emergency?" Monokuma cackled, disappearing as fast as he came. Kokichi giggled as soon as he left, handing Saihara his hat back and readjusting his grip on the camera.

Chuckling, Rantaro slid through the doorway, causing Kokichi to spin the Monopad in his direction. "Mary is that a police?! I'm calling the weed!"

Slipping between the two, Kokichi recorded him as he pressed the buttons for 420 on the microwave.

"Ah. This is my cue, yes?" Kork asked from the doorway, causing Kokichi to whip the camera around and Shuichi's eyes to widen. Rantaro nodded mischievously, and Kork cleared his throat before starting.

"420 whatchu smokin?"

Shuichi choked on his spit. Rantaro grinned in triumph as Kokichi let out a quiet 'Nishishi'.

"How-?" Shuichi started, coughing as he recomposed himself.

"Rantaro offered Monocoins."

Shuichi choked again as Rantaro passed the coins over. Kokichi shut the camera off.

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?? For the inactivity??? But??? I just graduated high school???? AAAAAAAAA???
> 
> Also I recently got told that I'm probably moving to Florida??? Sooooo.... Stuff's been going on.
> 
> Plus summer vacation just started so WOOOOO!
> 
> I'm going on a choir tour to NY next week so yay road trips! Super hype for that.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to leave them, as well as a kudos (if you wanna).
> 
> See you guys next time!
> 
> K thnks by


	7. Rantaro's Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I even need to do these at this point? Just take the memes.

"Look at the buns on that guy!" Kokichi snickered, angling the camera at Rantaro, who was sprawled on the floor, bread rolls piled on his back. Rantaro's shoulders were shaking as he tried to stay still, smothering his laughter.

Saihara took the pause to burst through the door. "This is the comedy police!" He cried, pointing accusingly at Kokichi. "The joke's too funny!"

Swinging the camera around to face the detective, Kokichi whipped out a knife he had hidden behind himself and brandished it towards Shuichi. "I'm not going back to jail!"

He took off, out of the kitchen and into the dining room, passing Tojo as he did so. Still running, he faintly heard her ask Saihara a question.

"What did he have?" She asked, watching Kokichi turn the corner.

Saihara sweat dropped. "A knife."

Running through the courtyard, Kokichi heard a loud scream of "NO!" from behind him. Spinning around momentarily, he spotted Tojo tearing out of the dining hall and heading his direction. Hurriedly taking off once more, he shut off the Monopad and put it in his pocket so he could run faster.

"Don't hurt MeEEEE!"

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus (SPOILERS!):
> 
> Kaito- When I grow up I wanna go to the moon!  
> Monokuma- Why wait?  
> (Chapter 5 execution commence)
> 
>  
> 
> Sidenote (IMPORTANT!)- Seeing as my choir tour is this next week, I may not be posting a new chapter for a while. Don't worry, I'll try to get one up as soon as possible, but I just wanted you guys to know that it's probably gonna be a while.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! As always, if you have comments or requests feel free to leave them in the comments!
> 
> K thnks by


	8. GAYYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRIDE VINES MOTHERFUCKERS!
> 
> Includes Vines requested by myself. Because fuck you that's why.
> 
> I'm just kidding.
> 
> Please don't stop reading.
> 
> I'm sorry.

"Come on Tenko!!! Just do it already!!!" Kokichi whined, leaning into said girl's face, Monopad already recording. "Do it for the gay!"

"Get out of my face degenerate!" Tenko snapped, pushing Kokichi off of herself roughly before straightening her clothes. Tied around her neck like a cape was a rainbow flag, fluttering as she moved. "Just remember that Tenko is only doing this because you said you would leave Tenko alone for a week!"

Bouncing up and down excitedly, Kokichi nodded, his own rainbow cloak ( think: his dictator cape but RAINBOW) swaying as he moved. The movement of his cloak revealed him to be wearing (most likely stolen) black pants and a white dress shirt. There was a rainbow bow tie around his neck, and a pair of blue/white/pink suspenders over his shoulders.

Leaning around the doorway to the Library, the pair quickly found their target, who was nodding sleepily as she listened to Angie chatter on about a new painting she was working on.

Kokichi quietly nudged Tenko through the door, ignoring the deadly glare he got in return, instead sending a pointed look towards the pair and lifting his Monopad to get a better angle.

Tenko gave one final glare at Kokichi before making her way over to the other girls, striding purposefully.

The two looked up as she approached, eying the cape around her shoulders curiously.

"Hey," Tenko said tapping the target's shoulder lightly, causing her to look up. "I'm lesbian."

"I thought you were American." Himiko mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Making eye contact, Angie and Tenko only needed a second before they were laughing, Himiko wondering if it was something she said.

From his filming post around the corner, Kokichi almost choked, laughing and stumbling on his way to his next spot.

~~~~~~timeskip bc I'm a lazy ass bicth~~~~~~

"Are those my pants?" Sputtered Shuichi, doing a double take at Kokichi's outfit. "Actually, you know what? I don't wanna know."

"Like you can say anything Mr. Detective!" Kokichi crowed, jumping on Shuichi's back and making him stumble and try to regain his balance.

He was missing his jacket today, instead replacing it with a pair of pink/blue/purple suspenders. Shuichi's hat was also missing, replaced with a hat that looked almost the same, except this one was shades of green and grey, with a black line wrapping around it.

"Only because you stole the rest of my clothes." Shuichi shot back, taking the Monopad Kokichi had been dangling in his face, careful not to drop said boy. "What did you want me to record again?"

Dropping quickly off of Shuichi, Kokichi scrambled over to the countertop next to him, careful not to trip on his cape. Crouching, he signaled for Shuichi to start recording.

Kokichi kept off the counter right as Kaito walked in, scaring the shit out of him.

"KOKICHI WHAT THE FU-" Kaito started, flinching back as Kokichi interrupted him, landing in a crouch.

"I'm GaY!" He declared, making Shuichi snort in amusement.

Kaito was confused. "Dude, what the fuck?" He turned to Shuichi for answers, receiving only a shrug in return.

"He's gay, Karen."

"Wait, wha-"

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK! THAT'S RIGHT! MEEEE! HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!
> 
> The LGBTQ+ Headcannons used:  
> Tenko - Homo af  
> Kokichi - Most Extra Gay™ and Trans (yes I headcanon Kokichi as trans don't @me but say it with me now TRANS RIGHTS fuck yeah)  
> Shuichi - Disaster Demiromantic Bisexual
> 
> I myself am a raring Aromantic Demi-pansexual so I am forever single and never ready to mingle.
> 
> Anyways, keep leaving suggestions in the comments! I'm probably going to do a lot of Thomas Sanders Vines next so be on the lookout for those!
> 
> K thnks by


	9. HAPP BORTH KOKICH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOKICHI!!! HAVE A FEW BIRTHDAY VINES!!!

You click on the new chapter, looking for more badly written shenanigans with Kokichi and friends. Sadly they were not available today, as Kokichi dragged them all off to celebrate his birthday. Instead, you find Monokuma, who hands you a Monopad full of pre-recorded videos. When you look up from the device, he has disappeared. You shrug, clicking the first video.

It’s Kokichi, standing in the middle of his room. His whiteboard covered in several birthday themed doodles. There’s a map of pictures connected with string in the background. “So I just learned that my birthday is the same day that I was born. Crazy, right?” The video pauses and a few math problems are seen badly edited into the video, X-Files theme playing over it.

The video ends. You click the next one.

This one is Kokichi yet again, this time in the dining hall with a huge plate of cupcakes. He picks up what seems to be yet another one. “I’ve already had like, 4 cupcakes today but, like, it’s my birthday.”

“We’re the calories in these cupcakes!” Cries the cameraman in an awful high-pitched voice (you can easily tell it’s Rantaro). “We don’t count today! Hooray!”

The video cuts to Kokichi outside in a kiddie car, with Shuichi standing beside him dressed as a cop. “Yes I was going 150 miles per hour, but it’s my birthday.” Kokichi explains.

“Oh ho. Well in that case…” Shuichi says, scribbling on a ticket before tearing it off and handing it to Kokichi. The ticket reads “Happy Birthday!” Kokichi and Shuichi give the camera a thumbs up.

The video cuts one last time to Kokichi kicking down the door to the dining hall, clad in his clown mask and holding a pillowcase. “Gimme all your money!” He yells at the people gathered inside, before pulling off his mask. “It’s my birthday.” He explains.

At this, everyone nods and agrees, dropping various items into his pillowcase. The items include a wallet, some keys, a birthday card, and a Spider-Man gift bag. Kokichi visibly perks up at the gift bag.  
“Ooh I love Spider-Man.”

The video ends. Disappointed, you click on the last one.

It opens with a shot of an article about the first pictures of a black hole. The camera quickly turns to face Kokichi. “Wow guys, come look at this.” He says, beckoning to someone over his shoulder.

Kaede pops up on his left side. “Wow. It’s incredible.”

“It’s a little blurry, but-“ Kokichi starts, quickly interrupted by her again.

“No no no. I can see it.”

Rantaro comes up and puts a hand on Koikchi’s shoulder. “Man. I can’t believe we’ve come this far as a species.”

“So this took years to capture?” Miu asked, trying to push in closer to see better.

“Oh yeah.” Kokichi nodded.

“I never thought something that destroyed all light and goodness could be so, beautiful.” Kaito stated, slowly joining the others in staring at the screen.

The camera flips around to show a picture of Kokichi laughing in the courtyard pulled up over the article. “Yeah. It’s 12 megapixels.” Kokichi agreed, before pausing. “And I will say that that last comment did hurt my feelings just a bit.”

“It was meant to.” Kaito snorted.

“Ok.” Conceded Kokichi.

The video ends. You are slightly disappointed that there are no more. You call for Monokuma, asking for more vines. He appears, cackling, and tells you that’s your next motive. There will be no more vines until someone dies. You cry out in despair, begging for this not to be true. Monokuma just laughs. You wail in sorrow as the room fades to black.

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I legit just remembered that Kokichi's B-Day was today and wrote this within two hours. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are open for suggestions, requests, or anything you wanna say! Kudos are very welcome, and I'll see you guys next time!
> 
> K thnks by


	10. FRIENDSHIP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Summer has been really busy for me and I haven't been able to write as much as I could have. That being said, I don't plan on writing regular chapters anyways.
> 
> Now with that out of the way way, I hope you guys enjoy!

"STORYTIME!” Kokichi yelled, kicking open the doors to the Library and scaring Kaito, Maki, Kaede, and Shuichi, who were inside. “Everyone in this room was entirely straight.”He continued, already recording it selfie style. In the background, Shuichi let out an undignified snort. “April Fool's."

“Kokichi!” Kaito yelled in offense as he held Maki back. “It’s not even April yet!” Kaede just sighed and facepalmed as Shuichi tried to smother his laughter in his hat.

“But Kaitooo!” Kokichi whined, shuttling the camera off for a moment. “I need yours and Shuichi‘s help for something!”

Still giggling, Shuichi stood and made his way over to Kokichi, straightening his hat as he went, and got a weird look from Kaito. Noticing the astronaut staring, Shuichi shrugged. “It’s not that bad. Besides, it keeps him occupied and not doing anything worse."

Begrudgingly, Kaito stood and followed the pair out of the library, shooting one last “Help Me” look over his shoulder. The girls did was raise their eyebrows.

~~~~~~~~~skipping along~~~~~~~~~

"Check it out." Shuichi said as he and Kaito sat in the courtyard with Kokichi recording, and pointed at his hat.

Kaito burst out laughing. "That is the most ridiculous hat I've ever seen!"

"Nice hat." Kokichi called condescendingly from behind the camera, making Kaito leap to his feet.

"Hey that is my best friend and that hat is awesome!" He yelled at Kokichi, pointing angrily at Shuichi as said boy smiled softly.

~~~~~wow I love skipping~~~~~

Shuichi sighed as he and Kaito walked down a path, Kokichi trailing alongside them. "I'm so lazy."

"Don't you dare." Kaito threatened.

"I can't do anything right." Shuichi says, walking through the dorms, Kokichi walking backwards and recording him.

Kaito’s head suddenly pops out of a nearby dorm room. "Shut up!"

"I'm just not good enough." Shuichi complains to Kaede as they sit in the dining hall, eating together. Kokichi is stationed a few tables away, snickering quietly as he held up the camera.

"I WILL PUNCH YOU WITH FRIENDSHIP!" Kaito yelled as he busted through the door, running straight for Shuichi and making Kaede jump in surprise.

Just in time to avoid being bowled over, Shuichi sidestepped Kaito, accidentally leaving Kokichi vulnerable to attack.

Unable to slow down, Kaito crashed into Kokichi, sending both to the floor and the Monopad flying.

The last thing the camera recorded before it crashed was-

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one sucked. What's your favorite rare vine? Tell me in the comments.
> 
> K thnks by


	11. Tsumugi Joins The Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys it's ya boi, uuuhhh, skinny penis

"Are you sure you want plain old me helping you today?" Tsumugi asked nervously, fiddling with the Monopad in her hands as she gazed up at Kokichi. Said boy was perched precariously on the bannister of the dorm stairs, grinning impishly.

"Of course! Kaito stole Shumai and Amami-chan is hanging out with Kiyo! I had no one else to turn to!" His eyes started filling with crocodile tears.

Tsumugi flailed her arms awkwardly, trying to get him to stop crying. "Please don't cry! I was just plain curious why you wanted me, that's all!"

Tears immediately disappearing, Kokichi sat back upright in the railing, dangling his legs over the edge. "Nishishi!" He laughed,"This is gonna be fun! K Tsumugi! Hit it!"

Angling the Monopad upward, Tsumugi hit record as Kokichi slowly slid down the railing. "You're all going to hell. Good-bye!" He cheered, giving a cheeky wave and making Tsumugi giggle.

Stopping the camera, she watched as Kokichi hopped off the railing, grabbing her arm and dragging her to their next destination.

 

Now in the courtyard, Kokichi balanced the pad against a rock, before running back and sitting with Tsumugi, nodding for her to start.

The cosplayer cried,“Ok happy campers! If you were a fruit what would you be?”

“I’d be a tomato because no one accepts me as part of the group.” Exclaimed Kokichi, rather brightly.

Tsumugi looked slightly disturbed before finishing, ignoring Kokichi's laughter. “...Very creative! Who’s next?”

Quickly, Kokichi stood and grabbed the Monopad, running back over to Tsumugi, who had pulled a plastic pointer finger out of nowhere.

“Don't fuck with me! I have the power of God and anime on my side!” She screeched, making Kokichi snort.

“Wait-” He started, getting cut off by Tsumugi screaming louder.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Kokichi D I E D.

 

"Are you sure this outfit is plain ok for this one?" Tsumugi asked, picking at the clothes that Kokichi had somehow obtained for her.

"Yeah!" Kokichi cheered, lifting the camera. "It'll be great, just do it!"

Posing slightly in front of the camera, Tsumugi paused before speaking. "Hey guys look at this new dress my mom bought me."

She suddenly jumped, revealing the secret behind her clothing change. "SIKE! It's a jumpsuit. You were fooled! Hahaha!" Tsumugi laughed, posing strangely and making Kokichi wheeze loudly before shutting the camera off.

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi is hard to write. That is all. Thanks for coming to my TED Talk.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! See you next time!
> 
> K thnks by


	12. Miu's in me mum's car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cAn'T fInD mY bErRiEs

"Yo! Grape shouta!" Miu called, making Shuichi jump and whirl around while Kokichi laughed at his reaction.

"What's up bitch?" He called back as she wakes up, carrying a few things in her hands.

"I finished the shit you asked for, that's what!" Reaching the pair, she dangled the objects in front of his face. "The bigger stuff is still by my lab. You wanna see em Kuck-ichi? Poo-ichi?"

Kokichi cheered and grabbed Shuichi's arm, dragging him along. "Finally did something right whore! Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"You ready?" Kokichi asked, looking back at Shuichi, who was holding the camera, Miu standing off to the side. Earning a thumbs up, he revved the engine.

Kokichi took off in his new hot pink Barbie car, speeding across the walkways of the school, wearing what he called 'sweet shades' (they were Hello Kitty sunglasses). He managed to speed around uninterrupted for a few seconds, before accidentally swerving too hard and flipping the car over.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What did you get in your Happy Meal?" Kokichi asked, digging through a bag and setting it on top of the table in the dining hall.

"Some Chapstick. What did you get?" Miu groaned, throwing said object over her shoulder and almost hitting Shuichi, who was recording just behind her.

"A new skateboard!" Kokichi cheered, somehow pulling said object out of the bag.

"Wha-" Miu cried.  
Kokichi interrupted quickly. "Later, pussy!" He dropped the board and skated out the door, doing an Ollie as he left.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo what's the scoop?" Shuichi called, watching Kokichi drive up on a motorbike, still wearing the shitty Hello Kitty sunglasses.

"Penis." Kokichi stated monotonously, before scootering off again as Miu started cackling in the background.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm in me mum's car. Broom broom." Shuichi said, sitting inside the car Miu had managed to make. It was a full size car, and it was sitting right in front of her lab. Nobody knew where she got the materials, and nobody was willing to ask.

"Get out me car!" Miu yelled, banging on the window lightly.

"Awww.." Shuichi sighed, resting his head on the steering wheel. Chuckling, Kokichi turned off the camera.

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made Miu build the car to give me more variety of vines to choose from. Because, if you haven't noticed, there are several classic vines people recorded in their cars.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Be sure to let me know what vines and who you wanna see next in the comments. Thanks for reading!
> 
> K thnks by


	13. Update!!!

Not a chapter, sorry! But!!! Before you get mad, I do have an announcement! I just made a Discord! If you wanna come join it and yell at me for not taking care of myself at 3am or maybe see sneak peeks at future chapters, feel free to join! I can't wait to talk to you guys!

Also I do have the next two chapters written, but I'm waiting because the next one is the Halloween chapter. Anyways, that's all for today guys! See you soon!

K thnks by

https://discord.gg/YwSmwZc


	14. Spooky Scary Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR THE SKELETON WAR
> 
> It's spooky season and you know what that means. Spoopy vines!

"It's SPOOKY SEASON!" Kokichi screeched, kicking in the door to the dining hall for the tenth time that week and startling everyone inside. "PREPARE FOR THE SKELETON WAR!"

Immediately, Shuichi, Rantaro, Miu, Tsumugi and surprisingly, Hoshi and Kork, shot to their feet, all snapping to attention at once. "YES COMMANDER OUMA SIR!" They exclaimed, all bolting out the door at once, dashing towards the dorms to see what Kokichi had prepared for them.

Everyone else watched in confusion, turning towards Kokichi as the group disappeared around the corner, voices fading as they got further away.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Asked Maki after a tense moment for silence.

Kokichi snorted. "These are my CROCKS." He was wearing his normal pants with a black skeleton poncho instead of his regular jacket (think Beta design). Someone, most likely Tsumugi, had painted his face like one of those Mexican sugar skulls, making him look creepier than usual. "I'm just grabbing food and I'll be out of your hair. I have a skeleton war to win after all."

Skipping into the room, he snached a few assorted pastries before skipping right back out.

~~~~~timeskip ooo so spoopy~~~~~

Here's a fourth wall break because I'm too lazy to describe costumes normally.

Rantaro- Indiana Jones  
Shuichi- Conan Edogawa (Case Closed, really good anime look it up)  
Miu- sexy corn  
Tsumugi- MIKU, MIKU, YOU CAN CALL ME MIKU  
Hoshi- zombie  
Kork- literally just cut eyeholes into a sheet and called it a 'ghost costume'

Ok fourth wall break is over now back to your regularly scheduled memes.

~~~~~oooo tax evasion so scary~~~~~

High-fiving Miu as he entered the room, Kokichi watched as Tsumugi held up the camera, focusing it on Rantaro, who was pretending to read a book while sitting on his bed.

Tsumugi hit record, motioning for Kork to come in. Taking his cue, Kork walked in slowly, making Rantaro look up in fake shock and screech at the top of his lungs. Jumping off the bed, Rantaro ran out of the frame, only to return seconds later with a chair and pretend to smash it over Kork's head, causing him to fall dramatically.

Laughing hard, Shuichi walked over to help Kork up, watching Rantaro and Miu inspect the chair for damage.

"Next one!" Kokichi cheered, already grabbing Hoshi and Miu and making a break for the AV room.

~~~~~ooooo the crippling realization of how big the world is and how little you are in comparison oooooo~~~~~

"And next in the Halloween costume competition is Tom, who has come dressed as his father." Tsumugi narrated, Rantaro holding the camera this time as the rest snickered in the background. "Here he is."

Swinging the camera around, Rantaro pointed it at the empty couch, holding it for a few seconds as Kokichi whispered "Cricket noises" a couple of times, making Shuichi and Miu giggle again.

~~~~~ooooo identity theft oooooo~~~~~

"Hey this is supposed to be a sexy Halloween party, is this good enough?" Asked an offscreen Kokichi, watching Shuichi look contemplatively at the camera, which was once again held by Tsumugi. The group had once again moved locations, this time to the warehouse (? supply closet? Idk what that place is).

"That's good man." Shuichi replied, nodding slightly.

"You're sure?" Asked Kokichi, still offscreen.

"Yes." Exclaimed Shuichi, sounding slightly bemused.

Tsumugi then turned the camera to face Kokichi, who was now clad in a banana suit, gesturing at himself slightly. "It's really not too much?"

"No." Shuichi snickered, covering his face slightly with his hand.

"Ok I'm buying it." Kokichi declared, marching out of the frame.

~~~~~oooo public speaking oooo~~~~~

"There are two types of people on Halloween." Rantaro narrated quietly as Kork held the camera, both stationed outside the school doors.

After saying this, Miu emerged confidently, showing off her sexy corn costume before pulling out her Monopad and pretending to take selfies with it.

A few seconds later, Kokichi burst out of the doors, still wearing the banana costume, but now with the added bonus of the horse mask from his room. Cheering and screaming wildly, he swung around a candy bag (nobody knows where he got it from) and lept down the stairs, stumbling a bit when he landed, before bolting off into the courtyard and immediately falling on his face.

~~~~~the mystery of what exactly lives at the bottom of the ocean~~~~~

Pointing the camera up as they walked to the next location, Rantaro spoke up. “One among them could strike the mightiest of poses.”

He and Hoshi laughed as the others scrambled to pose in various ways, shoving to get in front of each other. Suddenly, Shuichi let out a surprised “OH MY GOD!” and pointed at Kork, who had dropped into a split.

“What the hell!”

~~~~~ooooo disappointing your family because you'll never amount to anything ooooo~~~~~

"Zombie prank." Hoshi whispered as Kokichi follows him with the camera, both sneaking through the halls of the school after their intended target.

Slipping around the corner, Hoshi quietly ran up towards Kaito, Kokichi following quickly behind.

Once he was within arm's reach, Hoshi started making grunting noises and short aggressive movements towards Kaito, making him jump and turn around.

Only spotting Hoshi, Kaito let out an ear-splitting shriek and tripped over his own feet trying to run away.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT THE FUUUC-"

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that was fun. Go join my Discord and mess around with bots with me. We have a blast.
> 
> https://discord.gg/v3rGUQ
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> K thnks by


	15. I'm sleep deprived and you can't stop me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one in the morning and I'm getting huge amounts of joint pain even though I did NOTHING to bring it on so yeah here we are.
> 
> Oh yeah Happy Halloween y'all

Kokichi: All these ghosts. All these ghosts, and I still don't have a boo.

Monokuma: Ok class, let's take roll. Shithead?  
Kokichi: IT'S SHI THEED!

Kirumi: Everytime you yell at your kids put a quarter into your No Yelling sock and soon you'll have a weapon to beat them with.

Hoshi: I don't need friends. They disappoint me.

K1-B0: 911 what's your emergency? What do you mean you're being murdered? That's illegal, people can't do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have to suffer, y'all suffer too. That is all.
> 
> Also join my Discord server everyone else is always quiet and it sucks. Except for you DatHoneyBee. You're cool. (I don't even know if it's this fanfic they read or if it's another one oops) And you Bro, if you're reading this. You know who you are. Love you bro.
> 
> https://discord.gg/YwSmwZc
> 
> K thnks by


	16. Praise Atua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie uses 1% of her power to keep up with Kokichi this time and nobody wants to come to Rantaro's tea party

"Ready? Ok!" Angie cheered, dancing around as Kokichi filmed her. "Slow down! Grab your Bible! Pray like a child, make your soul revival! Praise Atua! Praise Atua!" She spun to a stop and pointed at the camera as Kokichi giggled. "Atua says to stay with you today! This will be divine!"

"Nshishishi!" Kokichi laughed. "Alright! Let's go!" Dragging Angie outside, Kokichi lead the way to where Miu's various vehicles had been stored.

Scrambling into the car, Kokichi whipped the camera to face himself.

"You turning up tonight with us or what?"

He then turned the camera to Angie, who had somehow obtained a pair of aviators and a Bible. "Uhuh. The only thing I turn is the next page of the Bible. Praise him." She said, Kokichi whisper singing 'Jesus Loves You' before both crack up.

~timeskip bc Ms. Keisha is dead~

Both now clad in slacks, dress shirts, suspenders and bowties, Angie held the camera selfie mode, Kokichi standing awkwardly in the background. “Me and Eric are about to go vandalize some stuff.” She said.

“Hi!" Kokichi exclaimed, giving a little wave.

The camera then cut to them sneaking up behind the car, Kokichi holding a Sharpie. "You sure about this?” He asked, glancing back nervously.

“Yeah, man. Just go, hurry.” Angie reassured.

Slightly more confident, Kokichi uncapped the marker and tiptoed over to the back of the car. Next to the 4x4 on the trunk,he wrote '=16'. Giggling madly, both scampered away from the car and towards the main building.

The two were still giggling when they approved the dining hall, hurriedly shushing each other when they heard something going on inside. Sneakily, Kokichi cracked open the door and stuck the camera in the gap, watching the person inside.

"What? You're not coming to my tea party?" They said, seemingly offended, not noticing Kokichi and Angie dying in the doorway. There were several snacks on the table as the person apparently communicated with someone through their Monopad.

"Bethany I maDE BISCUITS!" Rantaro screeched, causing Kokichi to snort loudly. Angie quickly slapped her hand over his mouth and dragged him away before Rantaro could catch them. Doing this caused Kokichi to drop the camera though, making Rantaro jump at the sound.

Walking over and picking it up, Rantaro blushed when he saw it still recording. "Guess I have to return this to Kokichi later…"

*CLICK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of pre-written chapters now...oops. In all honesty, the next chapter probably won't come out till around Christmas. Gonna be a non-denominational holiday chapter, but yeah. The slow update schedule will remain because I have absolutely no drive to write right now.
> 
> -finger guns and swaggers out-
> 
> -swaggers back in-
> 
> Join my fucking Discord you cowards. We have musical nights where we gather in the voice chat and listen to musicals together it's very wholesome. Be there or be square.
> 
> https://discord.gg/YwSmwZc
> 
> -heelies out, 'deal with it' sunglasses falling on my face as I roll away, chugging a Sprite Cranberry-


	17. Merry Chrysler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is...shorter than I expected? And also not really the same format as the others? Oh well. Here it is!

"Yo Kokichi! Catch!" Called Rantaro, throwing something at said boy, Shuichi recording at his side. Kokichi fumbled for a minute, before taking a closer peek and giggling, throwing it back to Rantaro.

"An avocado! Thanks." He drawled, before grabbing both boy's arms. "Now come on! Tsumugi made ugly Christmas sweaters and she promised to help if we wear them! And Kaito and I managed to get Monokuma to get us a tree!"

~~~~~

"All I want for Christmas is money, a better GPA, a little less body fat, some happiness, maybe some fries-" Tsumugi sang as she shoved sweaters into everyone's arms. The memers giggled as they rushed off to slip them on, everyone else sighing and following their lead.

~~~~~

"Hey! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito, ask me what kind of tree it is! Ask me what kind of tree it is!"

"What kind of tree-"

"It's a Chris Pine!"

"Kokichi, I swEAR TO GOD!"

~~~~~

"Reasons why British people don't have an angel at the top of the tree," Shuichi started, panning the camera to the top of the tree. "Because when the hELL WOULD THE TEABAG GO?!"

~~~~~

"Toss me my keys." Rantaro called, deadpanning when a tree was dropped in front of him. "I said my keys."

"I thought you said Christmas tree!" Tsumugi cried.

"Why the fuck would I say Christmas tree?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was too tired to really try to write today, but I promised to write a chapter, so here it is! Hope you guys are having a happy holiday, and I'll see you whenever I post next!
> 
> https://discord.gg/p8SdY8c
> 
> K thnks by

**Author's Note:**

> I was I N S P I R E D, OK? Comment any Vines you might wanna see them make next, and maybe what characters to make them? IDK. It'll be funny. Maybe. Probably. Oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> K thnks by


End file.
